crestinortodoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dionisie Areopagitul
Sfântul sfinţitul mucenic Dionisie Areopagitul a fost botezat de Sfântul Pavel în Atena, şi s-a numărat prin cei Şaptezeci de Apostoli. Dionisie provenea dintr-o familie bună din Atena, şi a fost instruit în cele ale filosofiei vremii atât acasă, cât şi în celebrele şcoli ateniene, devenind membru (sfetnic) al Areopagului. A fost căsătorit, şi a avut mai mulţi copii. După convertirea sa la creştinism, sfântul Pavel l-a făcut episcop. Mai apoi, Dionisie a lăsat pe soţia şi pe copiii săi pentru Hristos, şi a plecat cu Pavel în călătorii misionare. Astfel, a mers la Ierusalim, unde a văzut-o pe Maica Domnului, şi a scris despre această întâlnire în una din cărţile sale. De asemenea, a fost printre Apostolii şi Episcopii prezenţi la Adormirea Maicii Domnului. Văzând pe apostolul Pavel primind mucenicia (la Roma, în anul 67), Sfântul Dionisie s-a umplut şi el de dorinţa de a fi mucenic pentru Iisus Hristos. A mers deci şi a predicat Evanghelia în Occident, şi în special în Galia (Franţa de azi), împreună cu ucenicii săi, Rustic preotul şi Elefterie diaconul. Aici a convertit pe mulţi barbari la creştinism, dar a şi avut multe de îndurat. În sfârşit, în anul 96, sub domnia împăratului Domiţian, sfântul Dionisie a fost prins şi chinuit pentru credinţă, împreună cu Rustic şi Elefterie. Au murit toţi trei la Paris, tăindu-li-se capetele. Trupurile lor au fost părăsite de păgâni ca să fie mâncate de fiarele sălbatice, dar creştinii din oraş le-au ascuns un timp, până ce Catula, o creştină înstărită, le-a îngropat pe toate cum se cuvine, într-un cavou zidit cu cheltuiala ei. Aceasta s-a făcut într-o zi de 3 octombrie, care a şi rămas ziua pomenirii sfântului. Scrieri Cele mai cunoscute texte ale sfântului Dionisie sunt aceste patru tratate: * Despre numirile dumnezeieşti sau Despre numele divine * Despre teologia mistică; * Despre ierarhia cerească; * Despre ierarhia bisericească. Ediţia românească: Sfântul Dionisie Areopagitul, Opere complete şi Scoliile Sfântului Maxim Mărturisitorul, traducere, introducere şi note de Pr. Dumitru Stăniloaie, ediţie îngrijită de Constanţa Costea, Editura Paideia, Bucureşti, 1996. Many scholars, however, doubt the that the apostle himself wrote these works, often calling their author "Pseudo-Dionysius." These fifth-century works have also been accused of "employing Neoplatonic language to elucidate Christian theological and mystical ideas." Pseudo-Dionysius has been identified with various people in the past. His Letter to Titus is quoted by St. John of Damascus in his work On the Divine Images, a defense of icons during the iconoclastic controveries. Imnografie Tropar (Glas 4) :Having learned goodness and maintaining continence in all things, :you were arrayed with a good conscience as befits a priest. :From the chosen Vessel you drew ineffable mysteries; :you kept the faith, and finished a course equal to His. :Bishop martyr Dionysius, entreat Christ God that our souls may be saved. Condac (Glas 8) :As a disciple of the apostle caught up to the third heaven, :you spiritually entered the gate of heaven, Dionysius. :You were enriched with understanding of ineffable mysteries :and enlightened those who sat in the darkness of ignorance. :Therefore we cry to you: Rejoice, universal Father! Izvoare *en:Dionysius the Areopagite *Louth, Andrew, Dionisie Areopagitul. O introducere, în româneşte de Sebastian Moldovan, studiu introductiv de Ioan Ică Jr., Editura Deisis, Sibiu, 1997. *http://www.calendar-ortodox.ro/luna/octombrie/octombrie03.htm Legături externe *Dionysios the Areopagite (GOARCH) *Hieromartyr Dionysius the Areopagite the Bishop of Athens (OCA) *Dionysius, the Pseudo-Areopagite (b. c. 500): Mystical theologian at the Christian Classics Ethereal Library *Dionysius the Areopagite Q & A (OCA) *An icon of Hieromartyr Dionysius the Areopagite at "Come and See" Icons, Books & Art Categorie:Episcopi Categorie:Sfinţi Părinţi Categorie:Părinţi apostolici Categorie:Mucenici Categorie:Sfinţi Categorie:Teologi en:Dionysius the Areopagite